1. Field
The present invention relates to a glazing panel removal system and method, and particularly to a glazing panel removal system and method that utilises a cutting wire in order to remove the glazing panel by cutting through the bonding material interposed between the vehicle glazing panel frame opening and the glazing panel.
2. Related Art
Techniques are known utilising a cutting wire to remove a vehicle glazing panel such as a windshield. An exemplary technique is disclosed in GB 2465847, in which a glazing panel removal device is provided with suckers for mounting on the windshield and a pair of spaced winder spools, each for winding in a length of cutting wire. The wire slices through the PU bonding bead positioned between the glazing panel and the vehicle mounting frame. Such techniques are generally extremely effective and efficient in removing glazing panels.
An improved technique and system has now been devised.